


Do You Still Love Me, Now That I'm A Spooky Ghost?

by Legendawson



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sibling Incest, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Major Dexter season 1 spoilers!!After Dexter kills Brian, he starts imagining Brian instead of Harry. But is Dexter really imaging him? Or is he really a ghost?





	Do You Still Love Me, Now That I'm A Spooky Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the Pretty Little Liars scene where Spencer & Alison dance in Radley inspired this heavily

Thirty eight days. Thirty eight days have passed since I killed my brother. Thirty eight days have passed since I've killed anyone. Thirty eight days have passed since I last imagined Harry. Since I killed my brother, my self conscious had stopped imaginging Harry and now has started imagining Brian. As I laid in bed, unable to sleep, he appeared again.  
"Hey, little brother" Brian said with his voice monotone.  
I ignored him.  
"Come on, Dex, you can't ignore me forever" Brian said.  
"Watch me" I mumbled under by breath.  
He was sitting on top of my bed frame, smirking like a lunatic.  
"What are you doing up there?" I asked.  
Brian smirked more, if that was even possible "Watching you."  
I scoffed "Alright. You have fun with that."  
Brian's smirk faltered, but only for a second "Do you still love me, now that I'm a spooky ghost?"  
I almost laughed. _Almost._ "You're not a ghost, you're a figment of my my imagination" I stated.  
Brian laughed "You think you can kill your big brother and not be haunted by him?"  
I rolled my eyes "Ghosts don't exist."  
Brian reached down to ruffle my hair "You're so naive, little brother."  
I sighed "Can you let me sleep now?"  
Brian slipped down from where he was sitting on the bed frame and into the actual bed "Don't you think you deserve to be punished after what you did to me?"  
I don't know why that hit me so hard, why that made me snap, but it did.  
"Do you think killing you was easy for me? Do you think seeing the blood drip out of the one person who truly loved me was easy for me? Your death was punishment enough!" I yelled.  
Brian laughed, but not in the nice way he had before "You killed me! You! It was no ones fault but yours. If that was really so hard for you, you shouldn't have done it in the first place. There are millions of people on this earth, but you chose to kill me. All because of your stupid code."  
I suddenly felt something I rarely felt. _Guilt._ I felt guilty "I didn't want to kill you. I didn't kill you because of the code, I killed you because I didn't want you to hurt Deb."  
Brian looked sad, but the look was gone from his face the second it appeared "Oh my dearly devious idiot brother! It's true, I wanted to kill Deb, but if you would've talked to me, if you would've made it an ultimatum, I would've agreed to leave your precious sister alone!"  
This was very upsetting news. I could've kept both my siblings if I had just communicated with my brother? The thought almost made me cry. _Almost._  
"Really?" Was all I managed to choke out.  
Brian nodded.  
"Now that is definitely punishment enough" I mumbled.  
"You would think so, huh?" Brian asked rhetorically.  
"I'm sorry I killed you" I said genuinely. I really really meant it.  
"I'm sorry I tried to kill your stupid sister. I should've known you wouldn't go for that" Brian scowled.  
"Even though you killed me, I still love you" Brian admitted.  
I laughed. Actually laughed this time "And I still love you even though you're a spooky ghost."  
And then suddenly, his hands pulled my face closer to his, and his lips were on mine, kissing me. It was magical. It looked like it was pulled right out of the 1990 film 'Ghost'. It was all so strange and surreal, that a ghost could be so life like.  
When he pulled away, he whispered something into my ear "Touching you I catch midnight as moon fires set in my throat. I love you flesh into blossom. I made you and take you made into me."  
I scrunched my eyebrows together "Since when have you been into poetry?"  
Brian smiled, his hands still on my face "There's a lot you don't know about me, little brother."  
I smiled too "I guess not."  
My smile faltered "I'm confused."  
"About what my dear brother?" Brian asked in a sweet whisper.  
"How did that kiss feel so real? You're not even really here" I asked.  
Brian laughed "Maybe you're going insane."  
I laughed too "We both know that happened along time ago."  
"If you're just a figment of my imagination, why did I imagine that you kissed me?" I wondered aloud.  
"If you're a ghost or a figment of my imagination, why did it feel so real?" I continued.  
"So assuming you're a ghost like you claim you are, why did you kiss me?" I finally asked.  
Brian ran his fingers through my hair "Because I love you."  
"I love you too but-" I started.  
"Dex, ever since I found you again, I've been in love with you. I thought that was obvious" Brian explained.  
"My dead brother who I killed is telling me in ghost form that he's in love with me? That's a lot to wrap my head around" I said.  
"You liked the kiss" Brian stated.  
"And you know this how?" I asked.  
"Your eyes lit up like they do when you're about to murder someone" Brian explained.  
I nodded "Ok I'll give you that. That is a very solid argument."  
Brian pulled me into a deeper kiss this time. I wasted no time kissing back.  
It was over faster than I would have preferred.  
"I love you, Dexter" Brian expressed.  
"I love you too, Brian" I said. I think it was the first time in my life that I 100% meant that statement.  
"As much as I love spending my afterlife haunting you, I have other things to do. I hope I'll see you again one day" Brian declared.  
"You- you're leaving?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid so" Brian said pulling me into a big bear hug.  
I hugged back "You can't leave me."  
"That's what you wanted in the first place" Brian reminded me.  
"I didn't mean it. I was just conflicted" I explained.  
"Please stay" I said, hugging him harder.  
"I'm sorry to leave you, baby brother. But I have others to make amends with" Brian said.  
I crossed my arms "Like who?"  
"For one, your annoying sister" Brian said.  
I was shocked "You're going to talk to her?"  
"Don't worry, Dex. I'll make it seem like she's having a dream" Brian reassured me.  
Brian kissed me the most intense this time "I love you so much and I'll miss you like crazy."  
I kissed back "I love you too. I'm going to miss you terribly."  
Our foreheads rested against each other's.  
"Take care, Dex" Brian said as he got up off my bed.  
"Please don't leave Brian!" I begged. This was unusual for me, I haven't begged since I was a toddler.  
"I'm sorry and I love you" Brian said as he made his way to the door.  
I hopped up out of my bed and followed him.  
"Who needs ghosts? I'll haunt my own apartment! wander around my own living room wailing and crying!" I yelled as he walked out of my life forever.  
As I tried not to cry, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. When I stood back up, Harry was there again.  
"Trust me, Dexter. Your life is better without him" Harry said.  
I slammed the fridge door.  
"Fuck you! I miss Brian" I yelled as I stomped back to my bedroom with my beer.  
I flopped back down into my bed and chugged my beer.  
Whispering, I recited the poem Brian had said to me "Touching you I catch midnight as moon fires set in my throat. I love you flesh into blossom. I made you and take you made into me."


End file.
